User talk:Therider
LEAVE YOUR Q's BELOW! Welcome Hi, welcome to Community Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Pikapi page. I have set up a template below to help new users know what to do. If you have any questions at all about this wiki, please contact me! -- Communipedia-Welcome (Talk) 00:37, February 2, 2010 Hi, Matt!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for filling out the template, you know that country is only necessary for language reasons. The rest isn't necessary.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:50, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm...I think I like either Jorge or Carter. ::Yeah, Jorge is pretty awesome. I like Carter's armor the best though. Hey, about Thinkupgames, Melon left for good. :( She made me a beaurecrat. --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) What? --General5 7 20:05, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Notice anything new on Communipedia!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 11:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I want what to go? And, hey Matt, I am sick today! I'm getting to stay home! When my fever passes, I want to invite you over okay? :D --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Matt, there is an important Wikia update. Click here to do the update. :D--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' You took the Rick Roll bait!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm a spoony bard? --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:07, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Look this up!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Vocaloid Answers Remember the Miku Hatsune thing when you last came over... well check out my new Vocaloid Answers Wiki! This really isn't a rickroll.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) How the heck do you know who Merrystar is? And that wasn't a rickroll.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) How to upload and post pictures It isn't really as long as it looks: #Make sure that the picture you want is on your desktop, if you have yet to upload it. Make sure that the image has a free license or a GNU license. #Turn your rich text editor off on your (because I have no idea how rich text editor works!). #The easiest way to upload pictures is to know where you want to put them, and upload them as you edit (if they aren't already uploaded). #While editing without rich text, you will see a bar above the edit box. Click on the image of the picture in the brown picture frame. This is the add picture button. #To upload, click "Choose file". Select the file and press upload. If it is already uploaded, select it from the menu. #If you uploaded it, select the license of the image. #Select the size and how you would like the image to appear. #Click the "Done" button. I already uploaded your trainer card and put it on your page. Enjoy! --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) What is the error message? I'll do it for you or tell you what you must do.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so youR image title will be something like this but not exactly: Example.ido Now change whatever is after the dot to gif and upload! --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it So, i ask you for YOUR friend code and say no, and knew me for a while, yet, you never even met Zelda 311 and ask him 4 his freind code! WHAT THE HECK MAN!?!? The King of Awesome 01:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Invite Your mom invited me for tomorrow but I have track so we must work something out. And about Melon247, she knows but doesn't really care about communipedia. It don't matter. --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:59, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I miss her, hey Matt, whenever you message me, don't add on to an old conversation, it takes me a long time to search through everything to find what is new. And Matt, I think that I made a Girlfriend in school! More info as it comes!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, we practically are. We just don't, you know, use the term girlfriend-boyfriend but yeah. And she is normal and very hot, really, I don't know how a girl like her could like an everyday boy like me. :D--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) You wouldn't know her, she isn't in your class, or mine.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Matt, whenever you message me, if it doesn't have to do with the last topic, just create a new one, ok?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:55, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Her name's Allana. p.s.I am messaging you on my wii browser!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Dunno, I don't know... Remember, start a new section every time!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon I love pokemon but only the first and second generation pokemon. -- Swlover 21:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) New User Hey Matt, we have a new user on the wiki, Bookworm1138. You should probably greet him.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:47, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Check out this anime.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Check what out?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Matt, don't fall for that dumb Wikia ad-free trick. On Google Chrome, there is a free extension that keeps all adds of any website free! It can be downloaded here. You might also want this AdBlock button which is also free!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Generation 5 Legendary Pokemon Revealed! Reshiram (White) and Zekrom (Black) Ad thing yeah, so...-- 01:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah, I know...--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Matt! Please invite me over to hang out today, Monday, May 31st! Please! Please! PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Id love to. I am going fishing for a couple of hours this morning, I'll call you when I get back OK?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you call me? And if you have any time can I visit your house too to play Halo with ya?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Jimbo Wales Matt, I know that you are a newbie, but do you know the awesome founder of wikipedia? HE STOPPED BY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:42, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Matt. Do me a favor and check out the Administrator list under Community on the sidebar! :D --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh stop with the fake modesty, Matt, it sure won't earn you adminship from anyone else! :D --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9D8Z4SfrXM&feature=related Matt, they say that if you watch this video, something terrible happens in seven days]--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:02, June 11, 2010 (UTC) New Nintendo Stuff! *Nintendo 3DS **Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs **Starfox 64 (3DS Edition) **Kid Icarus: Uprising *Wii **The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ...and more! Check out the E3 conference on American and Japanese sites!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Alex's Graduation Party Hey, Matt, are u going to Alex's (Yo know, Joseph's older sister) graduation party this Saturday. Kinda had an awkward moment on Facebook, where I said happy graduation to her last Friday, thinking she graduated last Wednesday. Even that was early, but I find that she graduates THIS week. Awkward right, I wonder how to tell her that!!! :) --"PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep. :D --"PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Homepage Work in progress --"PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Avatar Yes! IMO it's one of the best games ever created :). Mark (talk) 23:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah! I'm up-to-date with the most recent information on it, with the Fallout Wiki! I'm really looking forward to it. I'm going to pre-order it as soon as it's possible in the Netherlands. Mark (talk) 23:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It's nice how you are always greeting new visitors, Matt, you make a good admin. Anyways, to help with the page, get familiar with the coding and feel free to add to it, as long as it is neat, and fits in well, and by the way, it is now the mainpage! --"PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm from the Netherlands. Mark (talk) 10:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Email communipedia@gmail.com --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh My! Indeed it is! lmaoo --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yep. It's cool! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Matt! OMG! Me and my family just left Circuit City looking for a new printer and before I left, I set the largest computer on display (at max volume) to do a RickRoll 3 minutes after leaving!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wonder what everyone thought about that!!!! I watched from outside, It was HILLARIOUS! The employees were running up to the computer holding there ears trying to shut it off. I could hear it across the street!!!!!!!! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) New VOCALOID, Lily! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) And Okay. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Yep, Just telling ya. and what the hell is Template:Angry? Oh yeah, and it says that his site's forums may harm my computer. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:02, July 24, 2010 (UTC)